pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Alakalezam
|costume1 = AlakalezamLawn2 |flavor text = Believe it or not, he's actually new on the magician works. Yet, he does it well. Except that moment, where he says "Abra, Kadabra, ALAKALEZAM! Sorry, i have to do that. I'm biased, i know."}} Alakalezam is a plant by . He's a premium plant introduced in the Magic Show Pinata Party on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. He costs 450 Gems to purchase, the same as his sun cost to plant him. Overview While looks like the actual cabbage wearing a magician hat, his name is a portmanteau of Alakazam and Kale, a leaf cabbage. Alakalezam is a special plant. He can throw cards, throw his hat and make the zombie disappear, and trap a zombie in a knife room, while the sombies slowly dies there. His card throwing attack deals the lowest, only dealing 0.75 NDS, but this is the most used variant, being at 55% chance. Hat throwing is less likely to happen, being at 35% chance, but it can insta-kill a zombie, and Alakalezam will always prioritize the most dangerous zombies first. Knife Room is the least attack to happen, being at 10% chance, but it can be used by 10 zombies when they're inside, they will stuck there, and get 2.5 NDS each 0.5 second. Statistically, he has 3 bites of health, can deals 0.75 NDS of damage for his normal attack, and has 47 seconds of recharge. Plant Food Ability His Plant Food is literally magic. He will hypnotizes the most dangerous zombies in all lanes, and make them fight for you. Appearances He appears as the new plant on Magic Show Pinata Party, the March 2018 special event, along with Juggler Zombie, the zombie that can throws one of his balls at the plants. Both appears in the new Pinata Party lawn, the Magic Stage, which only has 3 lanes, and zombies can walk freely in direction they want, either up or down. Surbuban Almanac Entry Strategy While he can do multiple types of attacks, which makes Alakalezam a fun plant. His hiding aspect, however, has a lot of time set before he actually inside the smoke. Which means, he can be destroyed by All-Stars and Gargantuars. This aspect could mean you could use plants in front to make him as safe, even a defensive plant would make him safe, like Wall-nuts. Leveling Up Gallery Alakalezam.png|Alakalezam HD. AlakalezamCostume.png|Costumed Alakalezam HD. AlakalezamLawn.png|Alakalezam on premium tile. AlakalezamLawn2.png|Costumed Alakalezam on premium tile. AlakalezamLawn3.png|Alakalezam on lawn. AlakalezamLawn4.png|Costumed Alakalezam on lawn. AlakalezamSeed.png|Alakalezam's seed packet. AlakalezamSeed2.png|Alakalezam's seed packet (sun cost). Untitled137.png|Alakalezam by . Trivia * This is the first plant by IAmPlayer that costs 450, and has more than 2 methods of attacking. * Alakalezam's costume is based on a sombrero and a spoon. The spoon is based on Kadabra, the Psychic-type Pokemon. ** The plan for the sombrero and spoon costume was planned to alter his abilities completely, which is scrapped. * The exact speed of his hiding process takes 4 seconds. ** That explains how normal speed zombies capable of biting him once before he completely goes in the smoke. * In the Almanac entry, even though the word "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!" is used normally, this one supposed to reference the Pokémon Abra and Kadabra, while Alakazam is replaced with Alakalezam to reference himself. * This is the 39th plant created by . More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Offensive Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Male Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Premium Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants